Thank you, My Girl's Exboyfriend
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Green hears about Gold and Red's break-up. So, he decides to step in and tries to see what he can do.


**Thank You, My Girl's Ex-boyfriend**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters within this Fanfiction. The characters belong to Nintendo/ Game Freak. I'm talking about Pokemon. I don't own the song "My Girl's Ex-boyfriend." The song rightfully belongs to Relient K. And they belong to Capitol Records, (at least that what I think… I don't remember.)

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, cussing, stuff straying from the main plot, AU-ish, anti-Red X Gold, pro- Green X Red, Manga verse, I guess kind-of OOC-ish but what else do you expect from me, mild violence (maybe like 4 punches, but remember kids, violence is never the answer.) And once again no P.O.V's and they are all the same age, I'll make them, 16, and I make a suggestive joke in the full summary. **

**Summary:** Red and Gold have just broken up, Green hears from Blue. So, he decides to get Red and beat the crap out of Gold for being such an idiot, because, okay so he doesn't have a real reason, but he is happy that Red and Gold are done, because now, he has a shot for Red's heart, or his pants, whichever works. I can't believe I said that… I kid, I kid. Anyway, I'll shut up now.

…...

"Hey! Green! Green!" Blue shouted, running towards the boy.

"What Blue? I have more important things to do than gossip." he replied.

She stopped and caught her breath, then continued onto talking, "I heard from Platina, who heard from Dia, who heard from Pearl, who heard from Sapphire, who heard from Ruby, who heard-"

"Just get to the goddamn point!" Green answer, sounding very pissed.

"Okay, God, Gold broke up with Red!" she replied, sounding all joyful, while Green stared into space.

"Where are they?" Green asked, sounding like he's had a little too much coffee, even though he has been, despite him being only 16.

"I think, oh! They're in Celadon-!" she replied, sounding like she had a sudden epiphany, but before she finished the sentence, Green was already on Pidgeot, flying away to Celadon.

_When he was seeing her,_

_You could see he had his doubts,_

_And now, he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

_Now, it's haunting him _

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

'_Cause no one else even comes close_

Green sneaks around to find Red and Gold, but he finds like 35 minutes later in the Celadon Hotel lobby. He creeps up to them and starts up a conversation.

"Hey, how's it going you two?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing, Green." Red replied, turning his head away from Gold's.

"Same here." Gold hissed, through his teeth.

"So you guys wanna do something? Go somewhere?" Green asked, still nervous and decided to put his arms around their shoulders.

"How about we go to the safari zone in Fuchsia City? We can see who can catch the most Pokemon, or better yet, the rarest." Red suggested.

"I think that's a horrible idea. I mean-." Gold started.

"To the safari zone!" Green stated, and dragged them along.

**-Like 10 minutes later-**

"The smell of being in Fuchsia City again." Red called out. The boys ran to the safari zone, realizing they were being chased by Fearows, about five minutes after Red announced that they were at Fuchsia City.

"No offense Red, but NEVER do that again!" Green said, panting for air.

"Yeah, you idiot." Gold retorted, and then Red just stared at the floor. The guys walk up to the front desk, getting the safari balls and the tickets.

**-In the actual part of the safari zone-**

"So, should we split up, or go all together?" Green asked.

"I think we should-" Red started to say but Gold finished by saying, "We'll split up." They nodded "okay" and split up.

**-15 minutes later-**

_He's the guy you should feel sorry for,_

_He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more,_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then,_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Green was trudging and muttering to himself, "It's been 15 fricken minutes, where the hell are the pokemon," then up ahead he sees Red and Gold yelling at each other. Green runs toward them to stop them.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess,_

_Who would believe my life,_

_Would be so blessed?_

"Green," Red shouts, "Don't come any closer! This is between Gold and me."

"Yeah. Green, just keep out of our goddamn situation." Gold retorted. Green hesitated, but then, he grabbed Gold and punched him right in the nose.

"Gold, you didn't know how lucky you were with Red! I wanted to be with him, but no. He chose you." Green shouted-yelled, really in-between.

_Two years ago,_

_He left all that debris,_

_Who would've known,_

_It would be everything I need._

_He's the guy who should feel sorry for,_

_He had the world, but he thought he wanted more,_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

As Gold got up, Green grabbed him by the collar, "You're just ungrateful, aren't you?" Gold smirked, and did a round-house kick, something Hitmonlee would do, worst part ever, his foot hit Green on the right side of his face.

"You bastard!" Green winced in pain, holding his right cheek. Red tries to stop them, but, they're into so much rage, that he can't stop them himself.

"You don't even know why Gold and I are breaking up." Red called out.

"It doesn't matter Red! Gold took you for granted, he doesn't know how lucky he was to have you!" Green harshly replied, and with that response, Red shut the hell up, and let the idiots fight it out.

"Oh, so you say I took him for granted? So, if I were just to give Red to you, you would treat him better?" Gold asked with a smirk.

"Oh hell fucking yes!" Green yelled.

"Fine! Let's make a bet, if Red says he likes being with me more, I still get to have him. If you win, you get him. Shake on it." Gold replied.

"Alright, Gold. You, Red, and I will meet up in a week." Green says, shakes on it, and takes Red with him.

"Is this a good idea, Green?" Red asked.

"Of course. I hope." Green responded.

_If it wasn't for him, _

_I would still be searching,_

_If wasn't for him,_

_I wouldn't know my best friend._

_If wasn't for him,_

_He would be able to see,_

_He would be as happy as me._

_She and I settled down you can bet,_

_That he is going to have to settle for less,_

_He's someone I would hate to be,_

_I got the girl, and he's left with just the memory._

**-A week later.-**

Green and Red walking hand-in-hand to Fuchsia City, where Gold was waiting impatiently.

"So, Red, who do you pick?" Gold asked.

"Gold, that is a stupid question to ask. You lose the bet. I win." Green answered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I really like Green now. Beside, why would you want me back, when we were breaking up?" Red questioned.

"Fine, if I lose, I lose." Gold replied and left.

_He's the guy you should feel sorry for,_

_He had the world, but he thought he wanted more,_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I would still be searching,_

_If it wasn't for him,_

_I wouldn't know my best friend,_

_If it wasn't for him,_

_He would be able to see,_

_That if it wasn't for him,_

_He would be as happy as me._

…...

A/N: Oh my god, just reading this, it makes my eyes bleed. This is so horrible. I'm so sorry guys. This is an example of something as I like to call, "Something so bad, I can't believe I'm posting this, because I'm going to get yelled from you saying, 'this sucks so badly!'" Or just blegh. I'm going to post a poll on my profile, actually 2 of them. One will ask, "Should I keep 'Thank You, My Girl's Ex-boyfriend."? And the other one will ask which birthday fanfiction should I put up first? Okay, sorry for the extremely sucky fanfiction, I hope I can make this up. How about this, I put this on my DeviantArt, yes I have a DeviantArt, I posted my current projects poster there. And on it, in really fine print, I said I will ask you guys on what type of music genre would like to see me make. I put Punk-Pop, Pop, Rock, or Punk-Rock. I also said I will not do rap nor country, because I don't like those genres. But I do make an exception for Eminem and one song from Drake. Crap, this is getting long. Okay, talk to you guys later, in a different fanfiction.


End file.
